Potential Romance
by ruan-san
Summary: Oneshot for Miss Weaselette. When Lily Luna Potter gets lost in Kings Cross, she gets help from the most unexpected person. Has the Malfoy/Potter rivalry moved on to a new generation, or is this the start to a potential romance?


**Author's Note: This is the second oneshot for Miss Weaselette. This one took me awhile because I didn't really know how to write Lily. So, I took a bit of artistic license with her character. If you're wondering about the title, it's because they're both still children in here. There's no real romance in it, but there's the potential for it that's brought out in this fic. I thought this would be a good way to bring them together. Besides, even though Hogwarts is by itself amazing, I thought Lily needed a better reason to want to go so badly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, and no matter how much I might wish I did, I will never own it. I've wished for so long, and all it has brought me is vain hopes and crushed dreams.**

* * *

**Potential Romance**

Lily Luna Potter, the only daughter of Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World, hated crowds. Because of her small stature- she was only nine, after all- she tended to get lost in such large gatherings. Which was why, on the day her brothers would be going to Hogwarts via Scarlet Train, Lily was reluctant to come with. It's not that she didn't want to be with her family, seeing off her elder siblings, cousins, and close family friends. It was mainly just the getting lost thing.

Which was exactly what had happened.

She knew she should have convinced her family to wear the matching, bright colored sweaters Grandma Molly had given them last year. Attractive? No. Embarrassing? Yes. Helpful? At times like this, very.

So, as Lily walked around the crowded Kings Cross Station, hoping desperately to find her family, she searched for bright red and messy black tufts of hair in the large throng of people. She caught no sight of them, sniffling softly to herself. Usually, when things like this happened, her family would find her within a few minutes. However, it had already been nearly fifteen minutes with no sign of them. She forced herself to dismiss this thought but, no matter how mature she was for her age, she was still just a child and she couldn't help but worry. She continued onward, hoping she might come across the platform. She had only been there once, a year ago, so she couldn't remember how to navigate her way to the barrier. A shoulder suddenly collided harshly with hers, eliciting a pained gasp from her and a hiss from the other person.

"Watch where you're going," growled the hisser.

"Why don't _you_?" she snapped back at him- she had determined that it was in fact a male after hearing the voice- her temper getting the better of her. She looked up, surprised to see a boy of about her age, possibly a few year older, glaring down at her arrogantly.

"Because it was clearly all your fault," he drawled lazily.

"It was not you stuck up prat!" she yelled, her predicament forgotten, fire flashing in her eyes. Her fists clenched, shaking in anger. "If _you_ had been paying any attention, you could have easily moved _around_ me!"

"Malfoys should never have to move for someone of lower status, such as yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I must hurry to get to my platform. I suspect my parents are already there waiting for me." He turned his back to her.

Malfoy? Why did that name sound so familiar?

**Flashback**

Christmas at the old burrow had always been one of Lily's favorite times. The whole family would get together, along with the occasional family friend, and spent the holidays together. Usually, on Christmas Eve, the adults would tell stories of their days in school to distract the children from their presents.

Although all of the adults had interesting stories, she found herself enjoying hearing Uncle Ron's stories the most. He always made even the most dull things sound entertaining. His story were only second to her dad's stories of the Marauders. Or, 'the three true Marauders', as her dad liked to put it.

"Uncle Ron?" Albus had asked one year, raising his hand as if he were in school.

"Yeah?" Uncle Ron responded through a full mouth, prompting Aunt Hermione to give him a quick scolding. "Sorry, love," he apologized, then turned back to Albus.

"In a lot of your stories, you always talk about a 'Ferret'. Who exactly is that?"

"I never told you who the git was? I can't believe that slipped my mind!" He slapped his palm to his forehead. "Well, the name came from an incident in our Fourth Year, but Harry doesn't like to talk about it. Wasn't a very good year for us."

"Hear, hear," called Lily's dad, shuddering a bit at the memories.

"The Ferret was just a right prat with bigoted opinions and a face that actually did look like a ferret if you knew what to look for," Uncle Ron said, continuing on to the original conversation. "He hated everyone that wasn't pureblood or didn't believe in the hippogriff dung his family did. He especially hated the Golden Trio- what Hermione, Harry and I were called back in the day. Pathetic, he was."

"Hey, Ron, you know, Malfoy isn't really that bad anymore," interjected Harry.

"And how would you know?"

"Well, as we are both Aurors, there have been times where we had to speak civilly toward on another. Mind you, neither of us was exactly thrilled about it, but he managed to go a whole conversation without insulting me. I'd say that's a huge improvement."

Albus frowned, thinking hard. "Dad, does this Malfoy character have any kids? I'd like to know if I'll have to deal with what you guys did when I go to school."

"I think he does have a child- a son, perhaps." Harry scrunched his nose in thought, nodding when he was sure he wasn't mistaken. "I believe he'll be starting school the same year as you."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Hmm..." Harry hummed in thought. "Scorpius, I think. Yes, I'm sure that's it."

**End of Flashback**

"Um... Scorpius!" Lily called out, coming out of her reverie as the blonde boy was already almost out of view. He jerked to a stop upon hearing his name, turning to her with suspicious surprise on his face. Lily ran to catch up with him, shoving past people roughly, ignoring any complaints or rude gestures aimed at her.

"How do you know my name?" the grey eyed boy asked apprehensively, checking her over once cautiously.

"I'm Lily Potter," she said instead, ignoring his question completely. She needed to find her family, and standing here chatting with the wanker wasn't going to accomplish anything. "I need you're help."

"My help?" Scorpius asked incredulously. "Why on earth would a _Potter_- one that's half _Weasley_, no less- need to ask for my help?" Scorpius scanned the crowd, seemingly looking for something. He smirked suddenly, probably finding what he was looking for. "Hmm... You're alone, you have no belongings with you, you're probably only ten years of age, and your voice was somewhat cracked when you spoke- no doubt from calling the names of your family members. You're lost, aren't you?"

Although Lily knew that it was true, that just admitting so would get things done faster, and that there was really no way to deny it anyway- she, well, denied it, of course. Her temper had risen and she refused to give this- this _Ferret_ the satisfaction of being right. "I am not lost," she hissed through her teeth. "I'm... exploring."

"Exploring?" He asked, his voice monotone. "Then I suppose you don't need my help."

"I never said I did!" she said indignantly.

"Yes, you did," he corrected, looking at her as if she were stupid.

Truthfully, she certainly felt that way.

"No! I said," Lily wracked her brain for something to say, feeling even dumber as the seconds passed. "Er... I breed... poor... whelps...?" she finally said lamely, almost sounding as if she were asking. Scorpius merely sent her an amused smirk, barely containing his laughter.

"Lovely," he said sarcastically. "As... interesting as this conversation has been, I really must be going. Unlike _someone_ who is much too young, I have got a train to catch."

"I'm not that young!" Lily protested. "I've only got two years left!"

"And while you're wasting away for two years at home, I'll have been at Hogwarts for two years learning to actually use my magic. Pity." As he spoke, his amusement only grew when her face began to turn an angry red. He didn't bother to wait for her response, turning his back to her once more to continue his trek to the barrier. He paused again when the small voice called out to him.

"Fine! You're right," she admitted. "I am lost, I do need your help, and you are an insufferable toe-rag! Although that last point had nothing to do with anything, I felt it needed to be said."

"And I suppose you expect me to help you after you so blatantly insult me?" Scorpius asked her in disbelief.

"Yes," she replied matter-of-factly. Scorpius glowered at the little girl, wish nothing more than for her to jsut disappear. HJis patience was already wearing thin. He needed to get to the platform before his parents sent out Aurors to find him- they were very overprotective. He groaned. If the stupid girl wouldn't allow him to leave without helping her find her family, he would just have to bring her along.

"Come on, then," he said reluctantly after a moment of silence. Lily stood rooted to her spot though, blinking in surprise. She hadn't actually thought he would help her. "Are you coming?" Lily started, but soon followed once she noticed that there was already a bit of distance between them.

He walked fast for a Ferret.

They walked side by side awkwardly, a generous amount of space between them. The silence continued on- it was starting to get on Lily's nerves. She had two brothers, and her family always tended to get rather rowdy, so she wasn't really used to quiet.

Something had to be done.

"So... You're starting Hogwarts today?" Lily asked dumbly, nothing else coming to mind.

"No," he sneered. "I'm starting at Pigfarts."

"Hey, I'm just trying to start a conversation!" Lily practically screamed in frustration.

"An idiotic conversation," Scorpius argued. "Talking about the weather would have been a better topic!"

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't want to speak about something so mundane! This is England! In the fall! How do you think the weather is? Rainy!"

"And yet asking me if I'm going to Hogwarts is much better? We're headed to Platform 9 3/4 in order for me to get onto Hogwarts' Scarlet Train! Where the bloody hell else am I supposed to be going?"

"Ugh, I don't know!" Merlin, this whole 'trying to make conversation' thing was just not working out for her.

"You're not very bright, are you Potter?" Scorpius taunted, raising an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Yes I am! I bet I'm smarter than you! I'll prove it, too! Once I get to Hogwarts, I'll make sure all of my grades are better than yours!"

"Good luck with that, ginger."

"You are so infuriating-"

"Lily?" an angry voice interrupted. Lily whipped around, seeing her mother, Ginny Potter, making her way over to her. "Where have you been?"

"Mum!" Lily cried happily, forgetting completely about the blonde boy beside her. "I got lost!"

"Obviously," Ginny said, though the relief in her voice was evident. "Don't wander off by yourself again, young lady! We were so worried about you!"

"I wasn't really alone-" Lily went to gesture to Scorpius, suddenly remembering his presence, only to see that he was gone.

"Come on now," Ginny said, ushering her daughter toward the barrier, "the boys are waiting."

Soon enough, they caught up with the rest of their family just outside the barrier. Lily ran out of her mother's grasp and latched onto her dad's arm. She hadn't been lost long, but it wasn't the best experience. She sniffed softly into his sleeve, her bravado from earlier gone now- she was just relieved to be with her family again.

"It's okay, Lily," Harry said in the soft voice he always adopted around his young daughter. Lily merely sniffed again in response.

"Maybe we should just keep her on a leash," her brother, James, suggested with a smirk on his face. Lily reached out to punch him on the arm, not even bothering to look at him as she hid further into her dad's side.

"Now is not the time to pick on your sister, James," Ginny reprimanded. "Now let's go before the train leaves without us."

"You're right," James agreed, surprising his family. "It's time to tell Albus all about the wonders of Hogwarts as Lily listens in longing, knowing she won't be able to come with yet." Lily stuck her tongue out at her brother immaturely.

"It won't be long now," Harry said reassuringly. "You'll be going too."

"In two years," Lily sniffed. "I want to go now!" The sooner she got there, the sooner she could show that moronic Malfoy up.

Once the little family had gotten onto the platform, they immediately went looking for the Weasley family. They eventually found them in the dense mist, standing by the last carraige of the train. Lily spotted her cousin, Hugo, the younger of the Weasley children, and beelined her way to him. They found themselves in an animated discussion on the Hogwarts Houses.

"So, which House do you think you'll be in, Lils?" Hugo asked curiously.

"Anything but Slytherin," she replied, knowing for a fact the Ferret would end up in that House.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," interrupted Ron, "but no pressure."

"Ron!"

Lily laughed, alongside Hugo, knowing it was all just in good fun. She noticed that her brother and Rose, the elder Weasley child, had solemn looks on their faces. Honestly, they were too serious for their own good sometimes. Even James wasn't that serious, and that was his middle name. Literally.

"He doesn't mean it," the adult females treid to assure their children, unaware that Ron wasn't even paying them any attention.

"Look who it is," Ron said, nodding to the family of three standing a bit away from them. Lily noticed that the man had receeding blonde hair and sharp features dressed in all black. The woman was beautiful, wearing the bare minimum amount of makeup and expensive looking clothes. The last face was one Lily recognized very well. Scorpius Malfoy, the most recent bane of her existence, caught her eye. And smirked. _Smirked._

Oh, it was on.

"So that's little Scorpius," Ron muttered under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." Lily felt a small tug at her chest but soon dismissed it.

She had completely forgotten about Rose. If Rose beat Scorpius before her, then it wouldn't make much of an impact to beat him too if Lily couldn't surpass Rose. It was settled then. She'd just have to outshine them both. No one would see it coming.

* * *

**AN: I hope you like it. It's not my best work, to be honest, but it's not my worst. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
